falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Alessio79/Archiv 2
Hi Alessio sorry das ich dich wieder nerve, aber die Base ID der Vorlage:Infobox Gegenstand geht nicht mehr gibt es da wieder so ein Trick oder.AT0MIC-B0Y 17:06, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC)'AT0MIC-B0Y Neueinsteiger Sodeli, hier nochmal richtig ;) da ich derzeit ein bisschen Freizeit habe würde ich gerne einige der englischen "The Vault" Seiten hierher übersetzen, falls das rechtlich dann so in Ordnung geht. Können die Texte 1:1 übersetzt werden, oder sollte wenn dann nur die Information transportiert werden (wenn überhaupt). Inwiefern muss ich "The Vault" als Quelle angeben? Old World Blues Hallo ^^ ich werde die seite old world blues komplett übersetzen ich danke dafür das es nicht gelöscht wird Old World Blues Leichte konflikte sorry XD war grade auch dabei das zu machen ^^ wie war das mit dem namen p XD oder hä egal einfach Anchorage Vorlage:Dokumentation Hallo Alessio79. Ich bin gerade durch Zufall über eure Vorlage:Dokumentation gestolpert. Die ist wirklich schick, das Layout entstammt den englischen Vorlagen, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Standardmäßig wird die in deutschen Wikis leider noch nicht angelegt, und die von Wikipedia ist in meinen Augen unnötig kompliziert für kleinere Wikis. Ich überlege eure Vorlage auch in andere Wikis zu kopieren. Um den Lizenzbestimmungen gerecht zu werden, brauche ich nur noch eine Quellenangabe. Daher meine Frage: Hast du die selbst geschrieben oder aus einem anderen Wiki übernommen? Übrigens bin ich gerade sehr begeistert, dass WikEd jetzt auch mit Oasis funktioniert. Nette Idee, das in die Common.js einzubinden. Seit wann funktioniert der Editor denn wieder? In den ersten Tagen von Oasis war das zumindest nicht der Fall. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 16:19, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Alles klar, danke für die Info. --Weas-El ✉ 14:10, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hilfsangebot Hallo Alessio! Ich bin Praktikant bei Wikia Deutschland und helfe unter anderem auch beim Ausbau des Fallout Wikis mit. Ich möchte dir hier meine Hilfe anbieten und auf diesem Wege anfragen, ob du Vorschläge oder Wünsche hast, bei deren Umsetzung ich helfen kann. Gerade bei Spielen mit so einem enormen Umfang wie es bei der Fallout Reihe der Fall ist, sollte eine sehr klare und logische Infrastruktur vorherrschen, damit sich auch neue Benutzer schnell zurechtfinden. Falls dir Verbesserungsvorschläge einfallen kannst du gerne auf mich zurück kommen, damit wir die Sache dann gemeinsam in Angriff nehmen können. Es ist gut zu sehen, dass ihr trotz des enormen Umfangs der Spielreihe ein sehr übersichtlich gestaltetes Wiki geschaffen habt, auf der man sich schnell zurechtfindet. Du kannst mir deine Vorschläge gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite posten, dann werde ich mein bestes tun, um dir behilflich zu sein! Grüße, PonySlaystation 08:19, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hallo nochmal! Erstmal vielen Dank für deine schnelle und ausführliche Antwort! Da gibt es ja tatsächlich eine ganze Menge zu tun :) Ich werde mir die von dir vorgeschlagenen Punkte alle genau anschauen, und mich dann noch einmal melden wenn noch Fragen auftauchen. Bis dahin eine angenehme Woche! Freundliche Grüße, PonySlaystation 09:06, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Forum Für jedes Forum brauchst Du eine Vorlage mit dem Namen "Forumheader/", die den vorformatierten Inhalt für Themen in diesem Forum enthält. Ich habe die Vorlage für Forum:Wiki Diskussion schon mal angelegt (Vorlage:Forumheader/Wiki Diskussion) - da kannst Du sehen, wie's funktioniert, ansonsten ist es aber auch auf Vorlage:Forumheader/doc beschrieben. MediaWiki:Newarticletext enthält den Text, der oberhalb der Textbox angezeigt wird, wenn ein neuer Artikel (eine neue Vorlage etc) angelegt wird. Es wird auf Forenseiten aber nicht angezeigt. -- Porter21 (talk) 10:42, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Unterkategorien? Morgen Alessio das klingt jetzt vieleicht etwas blöd aber wie erstellt man Unterkategorien? AT0MIC-B0YAT0MIC-B0Y 04:04, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) hey , hab forhin einen artikel mit infobox erstellt (gun runner arsenla ) weiß abernicht wie man in die box ein bild eifügt , das einzufügende bild hab ich bereits hochgeladen . Würde mich freuen wenn du mir helfen köntest . Niko 16:09, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hi Alessio deine letzte Nachricht war etwas unverständlich und ich hab ein paar Fragen dazu. Sind Tags der obere Teil einer Infobox (siehe Bild) oder ist das so ne art Parameter? Und was meinst du mit iwiki? mfg AT0MIC-B0Y IWiki Ach das meinst du mit Iwiki :) klar wird gemacht! mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 21:50, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Umfrage Die Umfrage und Umfrage-Ergebnisse sind eingefügt kannst weiter knacken. Gute Nacht! ;) AT0MIC-B0Y 13:25, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Verlinkung Hi. Ich hab da mal eine Frage. Auf den Artikelseiten, kann man unten die Links Sprachen sehen. Hab zwar herausgefunden, wie das im Quellcode aussieht, doch zeigt er mir dann immer Seite nicht vorhanden an. Bin Admin des Metro 2033 Wiki und wollte von den deutschen Seiten auf die englischen Seiten verlinken. Vault 87 Dweller 11:59, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Genial! Ich muss dir wirklich ein Kompliment für die die Extra bzw. Perk Vorlage mache die alte hat ja überhaupt nicht funktioniert und auch die neu Waffen-Vorlage war ein Geniestreich. Nur werden bei mir die Perks nicht angezeigt (siehe zum Beispiel in meinerSandbox unter Alienblaster Versuchslabor) ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen! P.S: Die Infobox ist sonst eigentlich ok du kannst sie gerne einfügen! =) mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 14:42, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi, danke für das willkommen, ich bin recht erfahren in Fallout, bin selber ein Groser Fan dieses spieles, eher gesagt bin ich ein sehr Groser Fan von Fallout, ich habe bevor ich mich angemeldet habe auch noch eine weitere info über Brahmine unter Brahmine geschrieben, das mit dem eimer unter dem Brahmin in Megaton. Ich sehe mir Fallout Wiki eigentlich jeden tag an und korrigiere gerne auch etwas, ich habe leider nur Fallout 3 und New Vegas und kann deshalb nicht bei den Infos über die etwas älteren spiele wie z.b Fallout 1 oder Fallout tactics schreiben. Das meiste was ich hier hoffentlich verbessern werde ist wohl das englische ins deutsche zu übersetzten.Übrigens habe ich wirklich keine ahnung was Tilden sind. Ich bin ziemlich unerfahren was bearbeiten vom Wiki angeht. Fallout For ever! 13:09, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Vorgestellter Artikel reaktivieren? Morgen Alessio ich glaube es ist Zeit denn Vorgestellter Artikel ''wieder ins Leben zu rufen. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne ist das Projekte daran gescheitert das nicht genug gut geschriebene Artikel gab, aber ich hab eine Idee: Wie wäre es wenn wir nicht jeden Tag einen neuen Artikel vorstellen sondern nur jede Woche wie zb. in der Stupidedia. Dann würden wir nur 52 gute Seiten brauchen anstatt 365. Ich bin nämlich der Meinung das der Vorgestellte Artikel der Schandfleck der Hauptseite ist. Was denkst du darüber? mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 08:53, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hi, ich wollt nur sagen das ich da ja wie du mir schon sagtest datensalat bei 2 artikeln die ich bearbeitet habe kam, ich weis selber nicht wie das passiert ist, ich habe wie immer etwas bearbeitet und als ich auf seite speichern ging habe ich mich ernsthaft erschrocken, ich hab wahrscheinlich irgentetwas weggeklickt ausversehen und ich weis selber nicht was. Da ich keine zeit habe in der letzten zeit habe (Vorbereitung auf ferienende und langes üben vor der schule) kann ich es wohl erst morgen oder übermorgen korrigieren. (Fallout For ever! 11:19, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC)). Da ist das Problem wieder, ich habe bei Blake ein wort eingefügt und plötzlich ist der ganze datensalat da, ich verstehe das jedenfalls überhaupt nicht, und ich kann es nicht zurücksetzten, das war gestern jedenfalls noch nicht so. (Fallout For ever! 11:36, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC)). Umfrage & Vorgestellter Artikel Howdy Alessio, ich hab deinen Änderungen bezüglich der Artikel für die Startseite verfolgt, sieht echt gut aus fehlen nur ein paar Seiten aber das wird schon:). Ich konnte in den letzten Tagen so gut wie nichts machen weil der Editor bei mir nicht funktioniert hat (lies sich nicht öffnen?!) aber gestern Abend bin ich auf die Idee gekommen einfach monobook zu verwenden. Ich werde auch die Umfrage gleich einbinden ich denke aber ich nehme die mit den Drogen wil sie mehr Optionen hat. Achso Welche kategorie nehmen wir jetzt eigentlich bei Charakteren? Falloutspiel Charaktere oder Falloutspiel Npc's? Zu Fallout 3 zum Beispiel gibt es beides. mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 15:05, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Danke wegen des tipps, vor kurzem kam beim bearbeiten auch kein datensalat, davor war z.b Benny blau gekenzeichnet, jetzt ist da son kilometerlanger link beim bearbeiten zu sehen und wenn man z.b ein wort einfügt im satz am ende und speichert wupp ist nur datensalat da, ich frage mich auch schon ab irgentwas geändert wurde im bearbeitungprogramm da es wie ich schon sagte letztens noch viel leichter und besser war. Danke wegen des tipps, vor kurzem kam beim bearbeiten auch kein datensalat, davor war z.b Benny blau gekenzeichnet, jetzt ist da son kilometerlanger link beim bearbeiten zu sehen und wenn man z.b ein wort einfügt im satz am ende und speichert wupp ist nur datensalat da, ich frage mich auch schon ab irgentwas geändert wurde im bearbeitungprogramm da es wie ich schon sagte letztens noch viel leichter und besser war. (Fallout For ever! 18:33, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC)). Ich werde bescheuert, wollte eine vorherige version speichern aber anscheinend ist was mit meinem PC los, keine ahnung was mit dem ist aber zurücksetzen funkt bei mir nicht, ich werde wohl für die nächste zeit nichts verbessern da mein Pc eine make hat glaube ich. (Fallout For ever! 18:42, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC)). Ich verstehe garnix mehr, ich habe gerade getestet ob es an mir oder nicht liegt, irgentwas ist mit meinem PC los, weil ich testen wollte ob dieser datensalat auch kommt wenn man garnichts gemacht hat, ich bin nur auf bearbeiten gegangen und habe speicher geklickt und trotzdem kam datensalat, ich bin mit dem latein am ende, bitte rückantwort. ah mist hab die unterschrift vergessen, sorry, (Fallout For ever! 23:02, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC)). Rangliste Das hört sich ja toll an, ich konnte gestern nichts machen weil ich vier Weisheitszähne gezogen bekommen hab und deshalb noch ziemliche Schmerzen hab. Aber das ist eine gute Idee ich kann ja noch ein paar Seiten über die Entwickler von Fallout machen das geht relativ schnell und es gibt viele von denen. Achso ich hab am 4. April Geburtstag. mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 14:28, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) RE: Rangliste Ich hab jetzt 10 oder 11 Seiten glaube ich. Ich hoffe das reicht aber ich mache morgen weiter aber jetzt mach ich mal eine Pause. mfgAT0MIC-B0Y 18:06, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Unsere Waffenvorlage Tut mir leid wegen der späten Antwort; war über Weihnachten verreist. Ich bin auch nicht mehr so häufig auf Wikia.com - wie die meisten Nutzer der englischen Wiki bin ich jetzt auf http://www.falloutwiki.com aktiv. Falls ich also mal nicht antworten sollte, am besten eine Nachricht auf http://www.falloutwiki.com/User_talk:Porter21 hinterlassen :) Zu Deiner Frage - ich hab "projectiles" in "Projektile" geändert. Ich hoffe, dass das ist, was Du wolltest. -- Porter21(talk) 17:05, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ich würde schon die Pluralform nehmen; es geht ja um eine Anzahl und eigentlich braucht man den Parameter nur, wenn die Waffe mehr als ein Projektil verschießt. Alle Parameter zu übersetzen, sollte eigentlich kein Problem sein; ich würde nur die Variablennamen ( }}}|gun|gunautomatic|gunhandload), die ensprechend angepasst werden müssen, wenn man die Typen übersetzt. }}}|gun|gunautomatic|gunhandload müsste z.B. in }}}|schusswaffe|gunautomatic|gunhandload geändert werden, wenn man "gun" in "Schusswaffe" übersetzt. Dass "Schusswaffe" in der geänderten Fassung klein geschrieben ist, ist übrigens Absicht - in der Vorlage müssen die Typen immer komplett klein geschrieben werden, selbst wenn der "Endnutzer" sie groß schreibt. :Der Vollständigkeit halber: Das spezielle Problem mit dem experimentellen MIRV kommt daher, dass auf der Seite für typ "Waffe" eingetragen ist, während die Schadensformel die Anzahl der Projektile nur für den typ "gun" ("gunautomatic"/"gunhandload") einrechnet (da der Typ in der Formel nicht übersetzt ist). Deswegen wird hier nur ein Explosionsschaden von 1600 angezeigt statt 12800 (1600 * 8). Wenn du auf der Seite "Waffe" in "gun" änderst (oder die Vorlage entsprechend anpasst), kriegst du das gleiche Ergebnis wie im englischen Wiki. -- Porter21 (talk) 14:03, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Schlösser Heute Hallo Alessio, ich hoffe du hast nen guten Abend. :D Ich wollt nur sagen, dass die Seite ''Schlösser Heute im Spiel eigentlich Die moderne Zuhaltung heißt, aus irgendeinem Grund kann ichs aber nicht verschieben, weil diese Seite bereits existiert. Ich wär fürs Löschen der Seite. Felix. 22:08, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Mentioned-only Aloha Alessio mir ist doch noch was eingefallen wie du mir helfen könntest, und zwar erscheint bei der Vorlage:Charakter wenn man den Parameter |game mit empty füllt (für lediglich erwähnte Charaktere) dann steht auf der Infobox Mentioned-only Charakter es wäre nett wenn du das durch''nur-erwähnter Charakter'' austauschst. mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 12:43, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Adminschaft Danke für die Admin-Rechte; auf die Art und Weise kann ich direkter helfen falls mal irgend etwas mit dem JS/CSS auf der Seite nicht stimmt. Ich bin allerdings nicht ganz sicher, ob ich der Richtige für die Bürokrat-Rechte bin; vielleicht sollte die doch lieber jemand bekommen, der öfter hier und besser mit den Gepflogenheiten vertraut ist. Ich komme ja eigentlich nur her, wenn mich jemand etwas fragt :)-- Porter21 (talk) 14:03, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Coole Begrüßungsvorlage, aber kannst du bitte die Kategorie: Kategorie:Point Lookout NPC löschen? Ich hab (fast) alle Seitenhier! einkategoriert. mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 14:16, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Deutsche Fallout Fanon Wiki Ist ein deutsche Fallout Fanon bereits bestehend? Ich kann ein machen ob ein besteht nicht. :Sascha 20:19, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe ein gemacht: :http://de.falloutfanon.wikia.com ::Sascha 03:36, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Übersetzung Hy Alessio79! Hab die Zeitleiste soweit auf den neusten Stand gebracht, lediglich beim Jahr 2281 müsste noch etwas übersetzt werden. Da geht es jedoch um die ganzen Add-ons. Da ich noch keins davon besitze, müsste dies jemand übersetzen, der die Add-ons hat. Will ja nichts falsches dahin schreiben. Vault 87 Dweller 15:13, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Re Interlanguage Links Hey Alessio79! Das mit den Interlanguage Links musste ich bei der Wiki Community beantragen, funktioniert jetzt aber einwandfrei. Vault 87 Dweller 10:50, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Da hab ich mich falsch ausgedrückt. Ich meinte das für das Metro 2033 Wiki, wo ich dich damals gefragt habe, wie man das mit den Links macht. Vault 87 Dweller 11:49, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Importieren einer Seite Kannst du mir ein gefallen tun und die Seite Diese Maschine importieren? Die deutsche Seite ist ziemlich leer und zur Zeit ist sie meine lieblings Waffe und würde sie gerne dann übersetzen. Vault 87 Dweller 11:44, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Im englischen heißt sie This Machine. Mal schauen was ich mache. Vault 87 Dweller 11:51, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage:Infobox Vorkriegsfirmen Kann das sein, das die Infobox einen kleinen Defekt hat? Wenn ich ein Bild einfügen will, wird es entweder zu groß oder gar nicht dargestellt. Habs auch schon mit probiert ging aber auch nicht, da das Bild immer noch genauso groß war. Oder mache ich bloß etwas falsch? Vault 87 Dweller 16:13, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Mir ist das schon bei zahlreichen Vorlagen aufgefallen, das die Bilder nicht angezeigt werden. Wer weiß, was Wiki schon wieder macht. Vault 87 Dweller 17:02, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Powerhelm der Versprengten Aloha Alessio, der Helm existiert zwar (hier eng. link) allerdings besteht die Seite aus nur einem Satz. Ich denke das der Artikel die Mindestanforderungen der Vault nicht erfüllt, aber es steht dir letztendlich frei ob du denn Artikel löschst oder erweiterst. P.S. Danke das du mich bezüglich deiner Änderung über die Parameter aufmerksam gemacht hast ich hab mich gestern ziemlich darüber aufgeregt. :D mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 10:11, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Die moderne Zuhaltung VS. Schlösser Heute Aloha Alessio, soweit ich weiß gibt es in Fallout: New Vegas das Fertigkeitsbuch Die moderne Zuhaltung es wurde nur durch einen Patch umbenannt und heißt jetzt Schlösser Heute. Ursprünglich hatte ich vor nur die Seite Schlösser Heute zu erstellen und dort auch Die Moderne Zuhaltung von Fallout 3 unterzubringen natürlich mit entsprechenden Hinweis. Nun hat Yootoo allerdings die Seite die Moderne Zuhaltung (link oben) zu einem Übersichts-Artikel gemacht. Ich wäre jetzt dafür die Artikel unter einem der beiden Namen zusammenzuführen und denn übrigen zur Weiterleitung machen, allerdings wollte ich erst dich fragen bevor ich da an den Seiten rumschraube. mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 16:26, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Solar Scorcher Weißt du wie die Waffe Solar Scorcher auf deutsch heißt? Danke für die Info. Damit kann ich auf jeden Fall etwas anfangen.Schönen Abend noch! Vault 87 Dweller 18:18, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Laserpistolen Da die Seite Laserpistole schon vorhanden ist, ist es mir nicht möglich die Seite Laserpistolen nach Laserpistole zu verschieben. Automatisch funktionieren damit auch die Spielartikel-Links nicht. Kannst du dich darum bitte bei Gelegenheit kümmern? Vault 87 Dweller 22:06, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Laserpistolen Da die Seite Laserpistole schon vorhanden ist, ist es mir nicht möglich die Seite Laserpistolen nach Laserpistole zu verschieben. Automatisch funktionieren damit auch die Spielartikel-Links nicht. Kannst du dich darum bitte bei Gelegenheit kümmern? Hat sich schon erledigt. Kann sie in Laserpistole (Fallout 3) umbenennen Dankeschön! Vault 87 Dweller 22:07, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Vorgestellter Artikel Morgen Alessio, ich habe es total verschlafen die Vorgestellten Artikel zu erstellen also hab ich den heutigen Artikel erstellt aber merkwürdigerweise wird er nicht auf die Hauptseite transkludiert (vieleicht ist ja irgendwo ein Schreibfehler?!) jedenfalls hab ich keinen Plan woran das liegt, kannst du dir das mal ansehen ? (link zum vorgestellten Artikel hier!) mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 08:08, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Re: Laserpistole Übersichtsseite Einige Vorlagen unter Erwähnter und geschnittener Inhalt müssen noch ergänzt werden. Habs gerade nicht hinbekommen. 2 Vorlage funktionieren komischer Weise auf einmal es fehlt nur noch die Vorlage:FO2CC MfG Vault 87 Dweller 15:38, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ATOMIC BOY hat die fehlende Vorlage bereits eingefügt. Ich wusste nicht, das die Vorlage nicht mit CC für Cut Content, sondern mit GI für Geschnittener Inhalt abgekürzt wird. Deshalb hab ich die Vorlage nicht gefunden. Vault 87 Dweller 15:38, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Englische Seiten Gibt es eine Übersichtsseite, welche zeigt, welche Artikel noch übersetzt werden müssen? Vault 87 Dweller 15:38, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Umfrage Du meinst doch bestimmt den Ort San Antonio und nicht San Antonia, oder? Vault 87 Dweller 14:01, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Profilseite Hey Alessio79! Wie kann ich auf meiner Profilseite auch so ein blauen Kasten erstellen wie du hast? Es muss ja nicht unbedingt diese Farbe sein kann auch eine andere sein. Will nämlich meine Profilseite aufpolieren. Hat alles wunderbar geklappt. So sieht die Profilseite gleich viel besser aus. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Vault 87 Dweller 18:20, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) RE:Februarumfrage Es wäre echt nett wenn du das bernehmen könntest denn mein Editor macht wieder Faxen mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 17:16, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Präzisionsgewehr Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, die Links bei der Vorlage unabhängig vom Artikel Namen zu ändern. Man muss die Vorlage Spielartikel in der'Grafikansicht' bearbeiten. Dort steht dann weiter unten Link, Link 2, Link 3 usw. Hat der erste Artikel, in dem Fall Heckenschützengewehr, einen anderen Namen als die Artikelüberschrift, dann gibts du dort den anderen Namen ein und der Link funktioniert. Vielleicht konnte ich dir zur Abwechslung auch mal helfen. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 23:26, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) RE: Präzisionsgewehr Wenn ich jetz noch wüsste was du mit ersten Link meinst. Meinst du die Links in der Tabelle oder bei den Vorlagen Spieleartikel? Ich meine den Grafik-Editor mit dem normalen Wiki Skin nicht den Mono-Book Skin. Nachtrag: Da ich das Add-on Old World Blues nicht habe, weiß ich nicht wie die folgende Waffe auf deutsch heißt. Christine's COS silencer rifle Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 12:23, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hilfe bei Vorlage benötigt Auf den ersten Blick kann ich leider auch nicht sehen, warum es bei Euch nicht funktioniert. Du hast (bis auf die Preload-Vorlagen selbst) eigentlich alles kopiert, was man braucht. Die fehlenden Preload-Vorlagen haben allerdings keine Auswirkungen darauf, ob die Box mit Links angezeigt wird oder nicht. An fehlenden Erweiterungen kann es auch nicht liegen; die Preloads basieren auf grundlegenden MediaWiki-Funktionen. Für mich sieht es so aus, als wäre es ein Bug des neuen Wikia-Editors; MediaWiki:Newarticletext wird bei euch einfach nicht angezeigt, selbst wenn man es auf den Ursprungstext zurücksetzt. Ich denke, es wäre am besten, wenn du mal via Spezial:Kontakt fragst, warum das so ist bzw. ob das ein bekannter Bug bei nicht-englischen Wikis ist (was durchaus möglich ist). -- Porter21(talk) 19:50, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Im Prinzip kannst Du außer den Namen von Magic Words und Parserfunktionen eigentlich alles übersetzen. Was genau möchtest Du denn übersetzen? -- Porter21 (talk) 05:41, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) RE: Präzisionsgewehr Meinst du die Übersichtsseite Präzisionsgewehr verschieben oder welche Seite? Wenn du die Üs meinst wie willst du sie denn benennen? Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 22:55, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Also wird die Übersichtsseite Präzisionsgewehr umbenannt und die Links dann angepasst. Hab ich das so richtig verstanden? Kann ich ja dann machen, sollte ja nicht alzu lange dauern alles anzupassen. Hab gerade festgestellt, das die ÜS schon mal Scharfschützengewehr hieß. Kannst du sie verschieben, weil bei mir meldet er, das es die Seite schon gibt. Deine Anfrage Hallo, ich habe dir hier geantwortet. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 14:26, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :...und noch einmal. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:10, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::...aller guten Dinge sind 3. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:27, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) 'ACTA' Wie sieht es eigentlich damit aus, wenn ACTA wirklich unterzeichnet wird, dürfen wir dann noch die Texte aus den englischen Wikis importieren? MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 21:46, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen In Sachen Vorlagen kniest du dich ja ganz schon rein. Wollte nur bescheid geben, das es jetzt endlich einen zweiten angemeldeten User im Metro 2033 Wiki gibt und ich von daher wieder häufiger dort anzutreffen bin. Werde aber weiterhin nebenbei hier weitere bearbeitungen durchführen. Hab nämlich auf die Hauptseite in roter Schrift geschrieben, das das Wiki noch verstärkung braucht und es hat funktioniert. Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 11:59, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hübsche Hauptseite! Aloha Alessio hab eben die Hauptseite gesehen, die sieht ja extrem nice aus! Tolle arbeit weiter so. Mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 15:12, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) RNK gesperrt Nabend Alessio, hast du die Seite RNK gesperrt nachdem du sie gelöscht hast? Ich wollte nämlich eine Weiterleiung erstellen aber ich hatte irgendwie keine Rechte dafür kannst du die fur mich erstellen ? Danke im Vorraus. Mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 20:58, 24. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Geschenke Vorlage Hi Alessio, hier oben siehst du die Früchte meiner Arbeit könntest du vieleicht mal drübergucken und schauen ob ich irgendwas vergessen hab? Ich hab ja noch nicht so viel Erfahrung mit der Erstellung von Vorlagen. Verbesserungsvorschläge zur Vorlage und der zugehörigen Dokumentation sind erwünscht! :D PS:Die Schlüsselwörter für den Parameter Set werde ich noch übersetzten. Mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 15:31, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Mal wieder da. :x Hei Alessio, ich hab ja eine lange Pause gemacht wegen Schule undso. :D Öhm ich schau mal wieder öfter rein, es ist doch sicher okay, dass ich zum Beginn erstmal ein paar Artikel ohne Vorlage etc. erstelle, nur so zum Reinfinden wieder. Felix.18:43, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Vielen Dank. :) Eh nur 2-3 Artikel, nur mal sehen ob ichs noch kann. c: Jetzt wo ich die Ultimate Edition von F: NV hab, muss das einfach sein. :D Und ja, ich kann euch momentan wegen eurer technischen Leistung nur bewundern. o: Felix. 19:28, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Erinnerung + Anfrage Hallo! Ich hatte dir vor einer Weile auf meiner Diskussionsseitegeantwortet. Würde mich dort über eine Antwort freuen! Außerdem würde ich dich gerne via E-Mail kontaktieren. Keine Sorge! Nix Schlimmes, ehr was Positives. Warte gespannt auf deine Antwort! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 11:12, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kleines Link Problem Hey Alessio! Hab da mal eine Frage. Wenn ein Artikel mehrere Überschriften hat, wie kann ich einen Link setzten, der zu einer bestimmten Überschrift im Artikel verlinkt. Bildlich gesehen Überschrift a Überschrift b usw Wenn ich von einem Artikel zu einem anderen Artikel zur Überschrift b verlinken möchte geht das? MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 13:58, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich erlaube mir mal zu antworten ;) :Du kannst den von dir gewünschten Link setzen, in dem du die Überschrift als Linkanker angibst. Das sieht dann so aus: Beispiel :Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 19:38, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Fallout Fork Nur als kleiner Hinweis, weil es da in anderen Sprachen wohl Missverständnisse gab... Ausir arbeitet nicht mehr für Wikia und hat verschiedene Wikis, wie z.B. das russische und polnische Fallout-Wiki kontaktiert und sie eingeladen zu Curse zu forken (siehe z.B.Diskussion). Zuvor hatte ein Teil der Nutzer des englischsprachigen Wikis ihre Arbeit dorthin verlegt. Nur um es noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit zu sagen: Es besteht natürlich kein Zwang in einen möglichen Fork zu wechseln. Ihr seid uns bei Wikia sehr Willkommen und wir freuen uns, dass ihr ein Teil von Wikia seid. Falls es irgendwelche Fragen gibt, lass es mich einfach wissen. Danke :-)--Avatar 19:54, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Dateilöschung Nabend Alessio, kannst du bitte die Datei Wadsworth.jpg löschen die hat die gleichen namen wie ihr englischesGegenstück in der Nukapedia und deswegen erscheint sie nicht in der Infobox. Wenn meine Schlussfolgerung richtig ist müsste dann die englische Datei in der Infobox erscheinen. Mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 21:49, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Mahlzeit! kannst du bitte die Datei für mich löschen? Ähnlicher Sachverhalt wie gestern nur hat unser Bild eine viel niedrigere Aüflösung als das das Orginal aus der Nukapedia. Mfg AT0MIC-B0Y 13:06, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Leise laufen "Leise laufen" und "Leichter Schritt" wurden in der Perk-Beschreibung durcheinander gebracht. Bei "Leise laufen" findet man die Beschreibung von "Leichter Schritt". Leider bin ich zu unerfahren, da was dran zu schrauben, deshalb wollte ich Dich darauf aufmerksam machen. MfG,Onyxidian 05:35, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hab noch eine quailtativ schlechte Datei gefunden die den Platz für die englische Datei versperrt, diese ist sogar auf einem vorgestellten Artikel verlinkt bitte lösch sie. MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 12:29, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Sorry :( Ich wollte mich mal entschuldigen, dass ich vermutlich ein wenig zu viel durcheinander gebracht habe in dem Wiki hier. War nur voller Elan und wollte echt helfen. Hab wohl alles schlimmer gemacht. *seufz* thumb|left|60px|Eine Cola als Geschenk! Hallo ich wollte fragen wie man die Tabellen mit Bild auf der linken Seite von zb Ulysses bearbeiten kan vielen dank!Blue.blue.blue 11:55, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) dabke ;) werd's beherzigenBlackLily77 22:18, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hilfegesuch... Hey...ich hab mal ne Frage außer der Reihe. Ich habe mich gerade als Admin für die Resident Evil Wiki Seite beworben. Falls ich diese bekomme, könnte ich Hilfe von Euch brauchen, was Bearbeitung etc. betrifft. Natürlich werde ich Fallout Wiki treu bleiben. Bin gerade dabei FO New Vegas zu platinieren (PS3). Also werde ich Euch weiterhin auf die Nerven gehen und ich strebe Rang 13 in der Liste an. :) Danke. Bearbeitungen wie kann ich denn in einer Aufzählung Bsp. *blah *blah *und blah nebeneinander schreiben? Habe doch Deine Nahrungs-und Genußmittel weitergeschrieben, aber iwie stehen alle nur untereinander und nicht nebeneinander wie in "Waffen"! Alessio... Hmmm....seltsam. Bin wohl zu doof für. ;) LG BlackLily77 18:31, 15. Mär. 2012 (UTC) reale orte hallo,ich bin grade in nevada und bei der hinfahtt habe ich städte wie primm und solche gesehen,vielleicht sollte einer bei dem hoover staudamm,sloan,goodsprings,nellis airforce base,zion national park usw hinschreiben das es reale orte sind,wenn ihr wollt kann ich weitere orte hinschreiben...achja und besson steves ist eine 100 % anspielung auf buffalo bills kasino in primm und die achterbahn ist in echt etwas dünner als im spiel.. Spalten Vorlage Ich schätze mal die kann ich nur im CSS einsetzten oder??? Frag lieber vorher bevor ich irgendwelchen Mist veranstalte! Dankö! :) LGBlackLily77 01:02, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Markenzeichen Rechtsverletzung Das Bild in dem Webseitefirmenzeichen ist untersagt. Die Besitzer des Vault haben zu falloutwiki.com fortgezogen. Unser neue Name is''Nukapedia.'' *Englisches Nukapedia [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 02:30, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Screenshot Hey Alessio, ich weiß momentan nicht welches Bild du meinst, aber von mir aus kann es gelöscht werden. Aber du kannst mir ja mal ein Link angeben, wo ich das besagte Bild finden kann. MfG Da hab ich doch glatt vergessen mich anzumelden. Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 20:35, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Übersetzung '''Hat sich erledigt, hab es schon herausgefunden. '''Trotzdem Danke. Hey Alessio! Könntest du mir eventuell diesen Satz übersetzen? Mache gerade einen kleinen Abstecher ins Red Dead Redemption Wiki. Ich soll einen Text übersetzen und weiß nicht ob im Satz Geldmittel oder Fonds gemeint sind. Im englischen Funds. Hier mal der Satz: During Movember, each Mo Bro effectively becomes a walking billboard for men's health and, via their Mo, raises essential funds and awareness for Movember's men's health partners. Ich weiß komischer Inhalt da ging es um einen Bartwettbewerb und der Gewinner wurde im Spiel verewigt. Wäre schön wenn du mir weiterhelfen könntest, auch wenn es nicht zum Wiki passt. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 14:53, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Zeitleiste und Inhaltsangabe Hey Alessio. Auf der Seite Zeitleiste, kann man ja eine Übersicht mit Jahreszahlen sehen. Anscheinend ersetzt diese die übliche Inhaltsangabe, welche sich normalerweise oben links befindet. Im Resident Evil Wiki hab ich nun damit begonnen, eine ähnlicheSeite zuerstellen. Hab auch dort die Übersicht mit den Jahreszahlen eingefügt, aber dort wird mit zusätzlich noch die normale Inhaltsangabe angezeigt. Weißt du, wie und ob man die wegbekommt? MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 14:40, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke für den Tipp. Werde ich gleich mal ausprobieren. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 15:12, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hat wunderbar funktioniert. Dankeschön. Sieht so gleich viel besser aus. MfG Sie lasen einen Qualitätsbeitrag von Vault 87 Dweller 15:17, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Platin? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die kleinen Herausforderungen in der Rangliste bei Gold endet. Wenn ich mir da dich und die anderen Fleißbären so anssehe, wäre es nicht Zeit für eine Platinmedaille???? (oder einen Chip?lol)BlackLily77 15:01, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Übersetzung ...war so frei in den Richtlinien die fehlenden Fragen zu übersetzen. Eigentlich war mein Hinweis mit Platin nur eine kleine Anerkennung für die Leistung aller Admins in diesem Wiki. Also "Hut ab!" und weiter so. Ihr macht einen super Job. BlackLily7713:38, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hey Alesso, ich würde gern mal was fragen. Bin jetzt seit ein paar Stunden Admin vom Resi Wiki und frag mich nun, wie man die Begrüßung ändern kann, wenn jemand sich neu anmeldet und einen Artikel erstellt oder bearbeitet hat. Das ist doch eine automatische begrüßung...wo finde ich den Button dafür, um ihn zu bearbeiten???? LGBlackLily77 18:47, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Media Wiki??? Was? wie komme ich dahin? Sorry, dass ich nerve!BlackLily77 12:30, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Weiterleitung Nabend Alessio, warum hast du denn die Weiterleitung Honest Hearts gelöscht die war doch ok oder? MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 19:30, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) neue Seiten zum Löschen Nabend Alessio, heute hat irgend ein Anon zwei Seiten erstellt, die sind nich so besonders und auch beide bereits mit deutschem Namen vorhanden. Hier die Links: (Link 1 und Link 2) Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden wenn du sie löschst. MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 21:46, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Übersichtsintro Aloha Alessio, wenn du demnächst die Vorlage Übersichtsintro verwendest dann benutze bitte auch diesen Parameter: |plural er bestimmt das Thema im Anfangstext das heißt: resultiert in: resultiert in: So ist der Einlleitungstext viel leserlicher. MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 20:10, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Abend. Der Tipp mit dem Seitenschutz ist echt gut. Werd ich mir merken. Danke. Yossarian111 CSS und Hintergrundfarben von Mbox Hey Alessio. Mal eine Frage, wie kann ich die Hintergrundfarbe von Mbox Vorlagen ändern. Möchte eine andere Farbe als Grau für den Hintergrund haben. Was muss ich den in der Vorlage Mbox/doc dafür ändern? MfG Umbrella Security Service Vault 87 Dweller 20:40, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Noch mehr Bilder Aloha Alessio, ich hab noch ein paar Dateien zum löschen gefunden. Felix hat die irgendwann mal hochgeladen und wohl vergessen das es sie gibt, jedenfalls sind die qualitativ nicht sehr hochwertig und "versperren" mit ihren Namen die Bilder aus unserem Schwesterwiki. Die Dateien heißen Adan.jpg, Duke.jpg und Bingo.jpg ich wäre dir sehr verbunden wenn du sie löschst. MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 13:47, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hilfe für Vorlage Interaktionen FO3 Sorry wegen der späten Antwort, aber ich besuche Wikia heutzutage nicht mehr so regelmäßig. Der einzige Unterschied, den ich sehe, ist ein Tippfehler (in der Vorlage hieß ein Parameter "heilt strahlung", in der Dokumentation und im Beispielartikel aber "heilt verstrahlung") -den habe ich korrigiert. Ansonsten sieht es für mich so aus, als würde alles einwandfrei funktionieren - habe ich irgendetwas übersehen? --Porter21 (talk) 06:18, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Ich hab's jetzt mal so gemacht wie in der englischen Wiki - wenn Du lieber wieder den Button haben möchtest, sag' mir einfach Bescheid. --Porter21 (talk) 06:28, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, und viel Glück bei den Vorstellungsgesprächen :) -- Porter21 (talk) 08:09, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich bin (bald) zurück! Aloha Alessio, vieleicht ist dir aufgefallen das ich in letzter Zeit hier nicht so richtig aktiv bin. Ich mache momentan eine Wiki-Pause aber ich bin in einer Wochen wieder zurück. In der Zeit werde ich vieleicht mal einen Abschintt übersetzen oder eine Umfrage einbauen aber eine Editoffensive ist nicht zu erwarten. Halt die Ohren Steif! MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 11:54, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hilfe für dies und das sollte jetzt wieder richtig funktionieren; sowohl diese Vorlage als auch waren nicht auf dem neuesten Stand, daher die Probleme. Was die Wikia-Buttons angeht, werde ich den "Neuen Blog-Beitrag erstellen"-Button wieder reinnehmen (entweder heute oder morgen, habe gerade 3 Stunden Autobahnfahrt hinter mir). Dass der "Speichern"-Button auf manchen Seiten nicht erscheint, scheint mir ein Wikia-seitiger Bug zu sein; es hat jedenfalls nichts mit meinen Änderungen zu tun. Ich schaue es mir aber mal an; wahrscheinlich kann ich es irgendwie beheben. Wegen der anderen Button-Änderungen - es geht hier hauptsächlich darum, dass du erreichen willst, dass sich bei Buttons im Content-Bereich nicht die Textfarbe verändert, wenn man sie anklickt - oder? Bei dem einen Link geht es nämlich darum, wie man zu den Buttons, die oberhalb des Editors angezeigt werden ("fett", "kursiv" etc), neue hinzufügt; beidem anderen geht es darum, wie man das Aussehen der Wikia-Buttons ändert (und zwar in der vorherigen Skin, "Monaco", und nicht in der aktuellen). Deswegen meine Nachfrage :-) Das Problem mit der Textfarbe lässt sich nämlich beheben, ohne das ganze Button-CSS zu duplizieren. -- Porter21 (talk) 10:21, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Habe mich um die folgenden Sachen gekümmert: :* Der "Neuen Blog-Beitrag erstellen"-Button wird jetzt wieder angezeigt. :* Der "Speichern"-Button auf MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation ist wieder sichtbar - scheint in der Tat ein Wikia-Bug zu sein. :* Der Text von Wikia-Buttons im Content-Bereich (wie "Neuen Blog-Beitrag erstellen") bleibt nun immer weiß. :Wie üblich kann es ein bißchen dauern, bis der Cache aktualisiert wird. :Ich habe auch mal eure Wikia.css aufgeräumt - sie enthielt jede Menge veraltetes Vorlagen-CSS, das in manchen Fällen das aktuelle CSS (in Common.css) überschrieb und so diverse Probleme verursachte (oder in Zukunft verursacht hätte). Ich hoffe, das ich keine wichtigen Änderungen eurerseits gelöscht habe. Wenn ja, gib' mir einfach Bescheid :-) :MediaWiki:Vector.css kannst du übrigens getrost löschen - diese Seite findet bei Wikia-Wikis keine Anwendung, sie funktioniert nur bei Wikis mit Standard-MediaWiki-Setup (wie z.B. Wikipedia). Im Prinzip ist Vector.css das Standard-Äquivalent zu Wikia.css. --Porter21 (talk) 13:24, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Datei:Pepper Gomez.jpg Aloha Alessio, kanst du bitte diese Datei löschen, danke im Voraus! MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 15:26, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Problem mit Abb 80px|rightAloha Alessio, unsere "Kollegen" aus dem englischen Wiki haben das Operation: Anchorage logo umbennant, deswegen wird das Logo bei der Vorlage Abb nicht mehr angezeigt was auch Auswirkungen auf die "Spiele" Vorlage hat. Ich hätte die Vorlage ja gefixt aber ich hab leider nicht die Rechte dazu. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden wenn du dieses Problem behebst. MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 14:21, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.s. Archivier bitte mal deine Diskussionseite! ;D Die Vorlage funktioniert wieder einwandfrei, lag warscheinlich am Cachin, jedenfalls kann die Vorlage wieder geschützt werden. MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 15:36, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) The Pitt NPC Aloha Alessio, könntest du diese :Kategorie:The Pitt NPC|Kategorie bitte für mich löschen ? MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 13:52, 27. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hi Scheint nicht viel los zu sein hier. War meine Übersetzung im Artikel Alien-Blaster gut? Gtaspieler 11:36, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Chip Hi Alessio, löschst du bitte die Dateien Chip Taylor.jpg und Chip..jpg danke im vorraus! MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 14:23, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich schreib dir nur noch wenn ich eine Löschung beantrage ;), naja kannst du die Datei Fawkes. jpg löschen? MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 09:49, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Probleme mit Abb und Archivierungsoption Aloha Alessio, es scheint ein Problem mit der Abb Vorlage zu geben. Neben dem Old World Blues Logo erscheint immer ein !----> und ich kann das Problem leider nicht erkennen, wäre nett wenn du mal nachschaust. Achso kann es sein das du die Archivierungsoption deaktiviert hast? Irgendwie war der Archivierenbutton nicht da... MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 12:38, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Dateien Morgen Alessio könntest du bitte die Dateien Christine Kendall.jpg und Christine..jpg löschen? MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 08:02, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Kannst du bitte die Datei Chief Gustavo.jpg löschen? MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 13:22, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Alessio. Wir testen bei Wikia gerade Möglichkeiten aus, über Publisher und Partner Zugriff auf mehr (exklusive) Videos zu erhalten, um Wikis so die Möglichkeit zu geben, Inhalte nicht nur per Text und Bild sondern zunehmend auch mit Videos auszugestalten. Wir suchen noch Wikis, die Interesse hätten an einem Testlauf teilzunehmen - euer Wiki scheint ganz gut geeignet zu sein. Schönen Gruss, Foppes 14:20, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Die Datei New Vegas Steel loc.jpg kann gelöscht werden. MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 07:57, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Die Kategorie Kategorie:Vault 92 Bewohner|Vault 92 Bewohner kann in die Tonne getreten werden MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 15:30, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Die Dokumentation Vorlage:Fraktion/doc|Fraktion/doc kann gelöscht werden. MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 13:47, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Die Dokumentation Vorlage:Kreatur/doc|Kreatur/doc auch. MfG AT0MIC-B0Y 15:08, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC)